When a patient has a paretic or painful disability and habitually sits or lies for prolonged periods with the knees flexed, knee contractures develop rapidly with progressive limitation of extension of the knees. If the knees are not stretched to full extension by standing and walking each day, tightness develops in the hamstring and gastrocnemius muscles and the posterior capsule of the joint, thereby causing flexion in the knees. The placing of pillows or other supports under the knees results in more rapid development of contractures.
For example, contractures are noticeable in patients who have been confined to bed for four days. By the end of ten days, the contractures are significant. After fourteen days, gross contractures or near crippling deformities are present. Recovery or correction of the contractures is a slow process. Each day after the fourteenth day in which the knees are not stretched will require then days to return the knee joint to a functional state, but less than a full range of movement. Recovery will also vary depending on the individual's condition and health.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a knee contracture correction device for use by any patient having knee contractures.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a knee contracture correction device which can be used by both mobile and immobile patients.
A further objective of the present invention is a device for correcting knee contractures for use by different persons having varying degrees of knee contractures and having varying dimensions of legs.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of knee contraction correction device which is economical to manufacture, and which is durable, safe and easy to use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.